


Lost & Found

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: ABO 泼天狗血 带球跑+破镜重圆
Relationships: 郭京飞/李光洁
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I left no goodbyeI'll be your lost and found  
01  
谁也没想到话题在热搜榜挂了三天。  
助理小姐姐走又回头反反复复的叮嘱，别瞎想，没多大的事，过一阵就没人记得了。  
李光洁笑呵呵的，摆摆手。  
“我知道，没事的。”又逗她，“别皱眉了，小心长皱纹。”  
关上门，李光洁就把自己摔进沙发里，对着天花板发呆，卸了微博有什么用呢，掩耳盗铃罢了。  
平心而论，那几张照片拍得还不错，角度原因小丫头全程被挡住或是在阴影里，李光洁本人都是拍得清晰板正，一手抱孩子，一手拎着装零食水瓶的小书包，满脸紧张骄傲，俨然是严阵以待的新手父亲。  
这个圈子隐婚生子不是新闻，只是Omega偷偷出国又带这个孩子偷偷跑回来的故事一经流传，难免变了味道，染上点暧昧旖旎的色彩。  
李光洁裹着暖融融的羊毛毯，翻了个身，忍不住违背助理小姐姐嘱托，偷偷摸出手机打开微博，登了小号对于手滑点赞毫无畏惧，翻翻营销号编排自己那段高开低走的故事，什么酒后乱性捆绑炒作合同情侣骗婚劈腿始乱终弃，总之想象力丰富到极致，起承转合比网络小说还跌宕起伏，他看着看着差点自己逗乐了。  
这个圈子像是个悖论，忘性最大也记得最清，有人一夜爆红随剧集曲终人散，有人实至名归却依然十几年逃不开谣言。  
如果说早前他还愿意费点脑筋去澄清或者掩盖，现在他更愿意摆出不置可否的表情，随便人们去猜测，于是面对满城风雨反倒有点看热闹的意趣。  
零点之后微博上渐渐安静下来，新的话题出现在热搜榜的尾巴上。  
#樱桃香草可乐冰淇淋# #黑暗料理cp#  
转发量最高的一条写的是，总有一个平行宇宙你爱的cp会幸福。  
发布时间是六年前。  
配图大概是在更早的某个颁奖典礼上，他记不清了，愣了愣才认出自己的脸。  
画面里他正和旁边的人说话，所以只拍到了他的侧脸，不知在说什么，开心到毫不顾及形象，大半个身子几乎压在对方肩上，对方也是笑得见牙不见眼，尖尖的虎牙尤为突兀。  
其实这张角度光线都不算好，修图的痕迹太重，可是镜头完完全全聚焦在他们，身上混乱的背景被虚化之后，在逆光的阴影里，仿佛天地静默整个世界只剩下他们两个人。  
他往下拉，转发评论还在蹭蹭的涨，原po一脸懵逼的表示不知道为啥突然开始轮这条，一片呜呜扬扬的骂声中混着看热闹的吃瓜群众，仍旧有人固执的一遍遍刷着“樱桃香草可乐冰淇淋”。  
李光洁眨眨眼，长时间盯着电子屏幕难免眼睛有点干涩，他敲下一段字，又一一删掉。  
最后他用小号在话题下发了一条。

亲测混起来不好吃。

听说李光洁力排众议接了新戏是半个月之后的事，雷佳音一口水喷出来，拍案而起。  
“你傻啊，脑子进水……”  
后半句被佟丽娅一巴掌揍了回去，力气不小，听着就疼，接着女神就换上老母亲的忧虑神情，仿佛面对误入歧途的花季少女。  
“洁哥，你真的想好了？”  
“剧本挺好的。”李光洁抿嘴乐了，不好意思的指指自己，“再说现在多了一张嘴要我养活咧。”  
“谁问你剧本了？！那是剧本的事儿吗？！我……”雷佳音捂着被拧的胳膊，龇牙咧嘴，“你真的要和，那那那那谁合作啊？”  
“谁啊？”李光洁挑眉。  
“别跟我们装傻。”佟丽娅也看不下去了。  
“谁不欠谁的，我干嘛躲着。”  
雷佳音和佟丽娅对视一眼，谁也没敢继续问。

若说互不相欠是假，只是到底谁欠谁的恐怕只有当事人自己清楚。

李光洁刚认识郭京飞那会儿，真的以为自己交了好运。  
他们第一次合作是魔幻题材网剧，ip一般，制作不大，抛开喜剧元素，无非是现代背景下狐妖报恩并引发一系列爱恨情仇的俗套故事，主演流量演技四平八稳，没想到播出之后，反倒是他们两个配角引爆话题。  
一个是风骚妖娆却默默守护女主多年的苦情男二，一个是暴戾凶残从头到尾致力于拆cp的终极反派，被誉为是“外表怂逼却内心坚定的cp党硬抗对家”时的真实写照。  
两人的对手戏不多，却张力十足，特别是男二故意放跑女主反派来兴师问罪那段，邪魅狷狂的反派逼问并顺手调戏了男二一把，几分钟的画面被粉丝们各种截图，一度刷上热搜榜首。  
随着相爱相杀的剧情继续发展，演员自然跟着火起来，这部剧之前李光洁和郭京飞各自有一些不错的作品，但是都没有到这种现象级热度。  
各种活动访谈多起来，郭京飞放得开反应快，李光洁则显得安静点，偶尔皮一下，被问住的时候都是郭京飞主动来解围。  
观众们再次被现实中的两位老师惊掉下巴，妖艳猫妖是货真价实的alpha，而分分钟皮鞋踩脸的大佬竟然是个笑起来又软又甜omega。  
他们各自多少都清楚，屡屡被安排在一起上节目是为了炒cp给剧增加热度，可他们的关系又真的要好。  
郭京飞擅长跑火车，没事儿喜欢搂个腰表个白，加上有雷佳音这个活宝似的共同好友，最喜欢作死的拉着李光洁怼郭京飞，未果之后看热闹不嫌事大，嚷嚷虐狗，威胁单飞。  
之后的故事顺理成章。  
镜头内外他们半真半假的亲密或假装疏离，就像那张想不起出处的配图，他们靠得那么近，近得过分，心思从眸子里满溢出来，藏不住，也不愿藏。  
他们以为那带着点小聪明的心照不宣便足够被称为爱情，却不明白有些东西掺不得水分。

于是，故事的结尾也顺理成章。

02  
真正见面没有想象中尴尬。  
李光洁来的早，郭京飞进门时他自然地起身迎上去，握手寒暄，开几句玩笑，仿佛普通朋友久别重逢，旁人纵然好奇，在当事人面前也不敢多说什么。  
席间他们交谈也不多，总是被敬酒打断，后面递给李光洁的酒自然地落到郭京飞手里，接过来的时候只一句“他不能喝”，没有再多的解释。  
李光洁稍早退席，大家都理解单身父亲的辛苦，没再说什么。  
其实李光洁早就有点醉了，他酒量本就一般，有了孩子之后滴酒不沾，以至于站起来时有点摇晃，助理赶忙来扶他，郭京飞却先她一步伸手抓住了他的小臂，另一只手顺势扶腰，几乎将他整个人按进自己怀里。  
“诶，你们继续，我送一下李老师。”他笑嘻嘻的，说着就带着李光洁往外面走，眼神示意助理赶紧去开车。  
当着太多人，李光洁不好挣扎，一出房间推开郭京飞，“我没事。”  
“不能喝就别喝。”  
接着酒劲，李光洁怼回去，“你怎么知道我现在不能喝？”  
“你本来就不能喝。”郭京飞被气笑了，语气却先软下来，一边说一边伸手准备扶他，“别闹了，小心摔着你。”  
李光洁挥开他，尽力走出一条歪歪扭扭的直线，后颈迟缓的疼痛又开始折磨他的神经。  
“你助理呢？喝成这样回去孩子怎么办？谁照顾谁啊？”郭京飞在饭店门口追上他，“我送你回去。”  
被外面的冷风一吹，李光洁清醒过来，咬咬牙强压脾气，“你还嫌现在不够乱吗？”  
“好啊，正好现在把话说清楚。”郭京飞脾气也上来，指指黑暗中可能的记者们，“顺便帮你开个发布会怎么样？”  
赖皮或是固执，他从来不是对手。  
李光洁深吸一口气，拼命告诉自己现在一拳揍上去可不是上上热搜那么简单的事了，好在助理很快把车开了过来，他丢下一句“我没什么可跟你说的”就狠狠甩上车门。  
那咬牙切齿的气势，仿佛当年提分手的不是他。

这部剧有不小的爆点，制作团队的金字招牌，卡司阵容相当可观，故事设定更是十分吊人胃口：没有ABO性别之分的架空背景，一个因伤提前退休而暴躁自负的刑·警陆迦，另一个道德洁癖却沉迷杀戮的杀手蒲阳，他们在城市光鲜表面之下的阴影里上演一场场惊险的追捕游戏。  
最早概念片出来，小说原作者谈到两个主角。  
“他们身份立场是对立的，但其实行为背后的逻辑，更像本能，是相似的，我们说黑暗在光明的背面，人性是灰色的。”

试戏的时候，导演让他俩演陆迦和蒲阳在楼道里第一次见面那段。  
陆迦跛着腿上楼，身上那件发旧但还算体面的衬衣背后已经湿透了，他一只手扶着栏杆，另一只手里攥着悬赏提供线索的通知，因为楼道转弯处的杂物骂骂咧咧。  
他迎面遇上抄着兜下楼的蒲阳——空调维修工作服的上衣挤在腰间，肩头搭着条毛巾，耳机线绕在脖子上。  
蒲阳耷拉着眼从陆迦和墙面之间的缝隙挤过去，忽然回过头，问：“警察？”  
陆迦一怔，蒲阳随着音乐摇头晃脑，“除了警察，谁管这个。”  
“知道的还挺多。”  
“新闻都在说，”蒲阳收起笑容，声音也压低了，像是真的害怕，“警察能抓住他吗？”  
“谁tm知道。”陆迦皱起眉，好像对话已经长到让他不耐烦的地步，他暴躁地把纸攥成团塞进口袋，“那个混蛋比他们聪明多了。”  
蒲阳歪歪头，“那你能抓住他吗？”

各方都很满意，时间安排很快敲定下来，从八组爆料到正式宣发，微博上炸了一波又一波。  
两人的定妆一出就堵住了不少书粉的嘴，李光洁不像陆迦，郭京飞和蒲阳相去甚远，可是他们站在那就契合得找不出瑕疵，毕竟角色之间微妙的拉扯靠演技也没法全靠演技，演员之间的化学反应可遇不可求。  
之前那个被莫名轮博的原po发了一张新图，是发布会上他俩的合影，依旧是虚化背景突出人物，配字，天生一对。  
一个上午，转发过千。  
单身O未婚生子热度还完全没下来，昔日恋人再度合作将李光洁重新推回舆论的风口浪尖，更何况还是这种相爱相杀的戏码。唯粉们嚷嚷着抱走各家爱豆，战斗粉撕成一团，吃瓜路有说是故技重施的炒作，也有猜说不准能破镜重圆，总之是被各路娱乐八卦号评为年度最刺激的瓜。  
八卦号没想到，更刺激的是，这两位都没在怕的。

李光洁在微博破天荒的发了自拍，是两张和大白的合影，配文是，希望我不在你身边的时候有他守护你。  
谁都看得出这话是要进组前写给女儿的，也算是从另一个层面上回应了之前的所有风波。  
评论区迷妹们炸开了锅，叽叽喳喳夸他帅要给他买粉底，又说他最近瘦了，最多的还是开玩笑嚷嚷，李老师你多大啦，不要和我们甜甜抢玩具。  
不一会，雷佳音凑热闹似的转了一条：“又借花献佛[抠鼻]，咋不说大白谁买的？”  
李老师秒回了一串偷笑。  
正在粉丝们开始起哄要两位老师带着北北和甜甜上爸爸去哪儿的时候，郭京飞空降评论区，闲闲地泼凉水。  
“啧，像我这样的年轻人还体会不了您们这种天伦之乐。”  
评论区呼啦啦的开始刷大型ntr现场，点歌一直很安静。

次日凌晨，微博技术维护组小哥悄咪咪的发博。  
“ballball两位老师早日重归于好……下个月再熬夜加班真的要秃了[跪][跪][跪]”

03  
开机之后，俩人依旧没有炒cp的觉悟，就算是像素感人的路透图，明眼人也能看出来，气氛尴尬，表情微妙，恨不得绕着走。  
两位老师关系不和的传闻算是坐实了。  
好在前半部分的戏分别围绕两个男主展开，对手戏少，加上两个人入戏快演技过硬，几乎都是一条过。  
可是毕竟是在剧组里，一帮人天天低头不见抬头见，总有绕不开的时候。  
特别是李老师妈妈带着甜甜来看他的时候。  
三岁看大，七岁看老。  
李甜甜小朋友年满四岁，好奇心旺盛，社交天赋惊人，皮猴本质暴露无遗，稍不留神就溜走找人聊天去了，加上她完美遗传了李光洁人畜无害软萌甜的鹿眼和抿嘴笑，可谓人见人爱，花见花开，剧组里的女孩们商量着要给她开个后援会，被李老师拦住了。  
可是渐渐李光洁发现，甜甜不仅自己的粉丝，还有自己的爱豆。  
有爱豆不可怕，可怕的是爱豆是郭京飞。  
甜甜来看他，李老师下戏回来，小孩儿十有八九是在郭京飞聊天，一大一小手舞足蹈，交流顺畅，无压力。  
甜甜回家了，给李老师打电话，小孩儿和他说了几句，忽然问：爸爸，我能和郭叔叔说一会话吗？  
李光洁压着火去找郭京飞，进屋一屁股坐下直接开免提外方，意思是我就看你怎么和我闺女聊天。  
小姑娘声音糯糯：是郭叔叔吗？我是甜甜。  
郭老师眯眼笑歪头：甜甜呀，我是我是……

李老师听不下去了，抬腿出门喂猫。

他家附近有不少野猫，勾得小孩儿天天嚷嚷养猫，李光洁只好拿点饭菜安抚性的喂猫，后来越喂越熟，残羹剩饭拿不出手，还专门备上猫粮和罐头。后来喂猫喂成习惯，他一发现住所附近有野猫，第二天就买了小鱼干。  
看着猫咪咪呜呜的吃起来，李光洁开始气自己刚才太幼稚，他知道郭京飞这人没坏心，为了避嫌保持距离，可是看着甜甜和他要好又觉得心里别扭，五脏六腑被揉了一把。  
郭京飞拿着手机出来，正好看见李光洁蹲在路灯下玩猫。  
为了角色他把头发留长了，遮住一点后颈，加上白t配大裤衩，踩着双人字拖，不修边幅，偶像包袱荡然无存。  
他这才意识到李光洁瘦了不少，后背脊骨一节节突起。  
郭京飞把手机递过去，也蹲着撸猫。李光洁挂了电话，回头看见三只猫在郭京飞脚边撒娇打滚。  
李光洁其实不太喜欢猫，相比之下更喜欢狗。  
因为猫这东西摸不透，你对它好可说不准扭头就走，像是热脸贴冷屁股，不知道哪天又会来黏你，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭来蹭去，趴在你膝头睡大觉。  
也许那个人说的没错，他太沉迷安全感了。  
“诶，想什么呢？”那个人伸手在他眼前晃晃。  
“没什么。”  
李光洁蹲下来收拾地面，他起身扔垃圾，三只猫就跟着他跑来跑去。  
收拾完，他转身往房间走，郭京飞一路跟在他屁股后面。  
“喜欢猫？”  
“还行吧。”  
“养一只呗。”  
“没时间。”  
“只会说三个字啊，你家甜甜说话都比你顺溜。”  
“…………”  
“诶，我想起个事还没问你呢。”郭京飞在房间门口堵住他，“你回来这么久，我怎么一点都没闻见你的信息素。”  
李光洁靠着墙，背后全是冷汗。

第二天的拍摄任务不重，但是两个人都不在状态。  
连续喊停几次之后，这条总算是磕磕绊绊的拍了下来，两个人还是不太满意，导演挥手放大家先去晚饭，人散得差不多了，李光洁还攥着本子窝在那儿琢磨。  
“光洁，吃饭去吧。”  
“没事儿，我再看看本。”李光洁抓抓头发，不好意思的笑笑。  
导演一听乐了，也挨着他坐下来，问，“怎么了？哪里感觉不对？”  
“也说不上来……”  
导演揣着明白装糊涂，“走走，吃完讨论。”

吃完饭，导演就拉着郭京飞和李光洁来自己房间喝茶说戏。  
郭京飞一进门就看见李光洁扎得乱七八糟的小辫子，差点喷出来。  
“走在时尚风口浪尖啊。”  
李光洁哽了一下，愣是没想出话来反驳。最近天气太闷，李光洁又不能剪头发，化妆组的小姐姐给了他俩皮筋，说热就扎起来。  
导演招呼他俩坐下，开始谈后半部剧情走向。  
“我觉得主要还是理解他们两个人的关系，不仅仅是简单的猫抓耗子。比如陆迦，他的想法是你杀人我要逮捕你制裁你，但是潜意识里又不得不承认你很聪明；蒲阳呢，在他的道德体系里他也是正义的，他自负傲慢，又渴望刺激关注，所以陆迦对他来说是一个有趣的对手。我们现在把人物的多面性表现出来了，但是他们的关系要更复杂，不仅是冲突。”  
李光洁托着下巴点头，若有所思，导演继续说。  
“……表演的距离感和立场不要太强，谁是好人谁是坏人观众自然会去判断，他们当然是对立的，但是如果陆迦和普通警察一样他凭什么能抓住蒲阳，他们之间有相似之处，甚至还有欣赏和共鸣。”  
郭京飞挑眉，“相爱相杀咯。”

04  
两个人到底是演技派，台下还是疏离的老样子，场记板拍下瞬间两个人的感觉就变了。拍摄一切顺利，两个人却愈发疲惫。  
好在很快第一季顺利杀青，剧组聚会庆祝，这次谁也没法继续拿工作当借口，李光洁和郭京飞喝了几轮，之后就彻底玩起来，郭京飞被灌得最狠，塞进李光洁手里的酒也进了他的肚子。  
散场后李光洁和助理两个人把他送回住处，晚风已经有点秋天的味道，连拖带拽一个死沉死沉的人走一路，酒醒的七七八八。  
回去时候已经接近零点，李光洁让小助理先回去休息，一进门卸货似的把郭京飞扔到床上。  
“你差不多点，别装了。”  
也不知道是真的难受还是演戏上瘾，郭京飞就是磨磨唧唧不肯起来，一会卷着被子哼哼头疼，一会又喊喝水。李光洁没法和他讲理，又不好就这么丢下人走了，转悠两圈，认命的去拿了条湿毛巾，把郭京飞扶起来。  
“来来，我给你擦擦脸……”

一瞬间天翻地覆，李光洁反应过来的时候，已经被压着手腕按在床上。刚才还病殃殃的某人此时伏在他上方，目光清明，脸上带着恶作剧得逞的坏笑。  
“你不是知道我是装的吗？”  
郭京飞坏笑着往前凑，李光洁往后躲，一路被逼到床头，退无可退。  
李光洁挣不开，又不敢大喊惊动别人，只能咬牙威胁，“郭京飞，你给我起开！”  
两个人僵持着，郭京飞忽然就倒下来，脸埋在李光洁的颈窝发抖。李光洁吓了一跳，抓着郭京飞的肩把他扶起来，才发现郭京飞是笑得发抖，他笑得从李光洁身上翻下来，倒在被褥里还打了个滚，笑出眼泪。  
“……有什么好笑的？！”  
郭京飞半真半假的抹了一把泪，“我就是想起来，咱俩蹭鼻子那场戏。”

那段时至今日仍旧是cp最粉喜闻乐道的调戏桥段，其实只是导演临时兴起，想尝试在冲突之中加上蹭鼻子这样的亲密动作，制造笑点。  
李光洁听了皱眉，郭京飞也觉得情节设计有点刻意，但出于专业素养，他们还是尽量照做了。  
问题是总拍不下来，两个人轮番笑场，好不容易调整好情绪，结果距离判断错误压根没蹭着，工作人员看戏憋笑憋到内伤，导演最后也看不下去说，要不算了吧。  
这时候郭京飞的拧劲儿上来了，“导演，再来一条。”  
“你别动，我蹭你。”郭京飞抓住撑在椅子上方的李光洁，小声说，“憋住了，咱一条过。”  
后来郭京飞在访谈里表示，和李老师蹭鼻子，没什么感觉啊，可能就是我俩鼻子上的螨虫亲密互动了一下。

“多久之前的事了。”李光洁嘀咕，“有这么好笑吗？”  
“你不知道，你刚才的表情和那时候一模一样，悲壮得要慷慨赴义似的，我又不咬人。”郭京飞说着抛了个媚眼，“是不是特别紧张啊，以为我要亲你？”  
“滚！”  
李光洁跳下床要走，又被拉回来。  
“等会儿，我之前问你那事还没说清楚呢！”郭京飞拽住他，“你的信息素呢？”  
“抑制剂。”  
“你糊弄别人，还想糊弄我？”  
郭京飞握着李光洁手腕的手忽然被大力甩开了，李光洁吸了一口气，脾气压下来，声音却微微颤抖。  
“手术摘了，满意了吗？”

稍微有生理常识的人都知道，Omega独自度过孕期多么痛苦而危险，缺少伴侣信息素的安抚，情绪波动剧烈，后期除了要独自熬过发情期，出现并发症的概率也大大增加。  
李光洁做出决定的时候，以为自己已经做了足够的心理准备。  
最先挫败他的是十三个小时的飞行，呕吐，低烧，一身身的冷汗，晕机药毫无帮助，他蜷缩在毯子里发抖，终于睡过去之后却陷入无尽头的噩梦里。  
那只是开始。  
人的意志力也许真的有惊人的力量，足矣让他熬过孕吐和发情期，却还不够让他支撑到最后。  
当他在医院转醒过来的时候，雷佳音蹭得窜起来，念叨着“我要杀了老郭”满屋转悠，逗得他笑到伤口疼。  
他和孩子都活了下来。  
代价是他甚至不如一个beta，没有信息素，没有发情期，也再不会有孩子。

可是这些，他一个字都不想说。  
他要重新来过，就不能在同一个地方摔两次跟头。

郭京飞愣在那里，李光洁趁机回到自己的房间。他躺在床上，觉得身心疲惫，又毫无睡意。  
夜尽天明的时候，枕边的手机震了震，郭京飞发来两条信息。

-当初你说的分手，我没同意。  
-但是如果你想从头来过，可以，大不了我再追你一次。”

05  
李光洁又开始做噩梦。

“你确定吗？”  
口罩遮住了医生大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛，目光锐利，李光洁不愿去想他是否会向媒体透露这个消息，或者说，丑闻。  
到了他这个年纪，感情和事业压力能把人逼上绝路。  
可是这么多年过去，他人气平庸得四平八稳，粉丝和记者们还是比他妈都关心他的感情生活。  
他点头，“我已经想好了。”  
“你确定放弃这个孩子吗？”医生又确认了一遍，忽的站起身拉住他的手臂。  
“现在去手术室吧。”  
……等等，放弃？！  
——不，不是的，我要留住这个孩子！  
他张开嘴却发不出声音，医生的力气很大，几乎是一路将他拖进手术室，绑在手术台上，针头扎进手臂。

李光洁从梦中醒过来，后背被冷汗湿透。  
这时候卧室门开了条缝，小脑袋探进来，可怜巴巴的看着他，手里紧紧攥着耳朵拖到地上的兔子布偶。  
“甜甜，怎么了？”  
小家伙耷拉着脑袋挪进来，揪着淡粉色衣角，继续一点一点挪到床边。  
“我害怕。”小家伙抱紧兔子，开始积蓄眼泪，“我不要一个人睡。”  
“甜甜，我们不是说好……”  
“不要。”  
眼泪啪嗒一声落到兔子脸上。  
“你看，其他小朋友都……”  
“可是其他小朋友有妈妈。”李甜甜抬头尖叫，“我没有！”  
啪嗒一声，眼泪砸在李老师心上。  
三分钟后，李光洁看着自己身旁，带着心满意足的笑容和还没干的泪痕，毫无形象睡得四仰八叉的小家伙，第一次开始思考和担忧孩子随谁的问题。

他和雷佳音说起那个无厘头的梦，雷佳音摇头晃脑的分析。  
“这说明你潜意识里没有原谅他。”  
李光洁想了想说，“也不能怪老郭，那时候我们已经分手了。”  
雷佳音翻白眼，“呀呀呀，我再管你俩的事我就是个傻子。”  
说完他就后悔了，自己给自己立了个flag。

预告片一出来，书粉们疯魔了，纷纷表示真香；剧粉们也疯魔了，喜闻乐见相爱相杀。娱乐八卦号甚至预言，这大概会是今年的剧王。  
李光洁转发的时候，那条视频下面的评论和转发已经上万，他随手往下拉了几条，感觉自己和时代有点脱节。  
书粉之前说只有神仙才能演，没想到真的找了两位神仙哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
天呐 两位老师神仙演戏[跪][跪][跪]  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈评论区大型真香现场  
天呐李老师弃妇造型太美了叭  
实名制羡慕郭老师的受害人，看这世界最后一眼是你的脸[捂脸]  
想给李老师梳小辫，想给郭老师生猴子  
不管是角色还是真人 先磕为敬  
梳小辫什么鬼啊哈哈哈哈或或  
ballball各位小仙女 真人角色分清楚好吗？不要给两位老师招黑[抱拳]  
……

他犹豫了一下，中规中矩的转发了那条，只表达了希望大家支持的意思。  
这时候经纪人打电话来，和他谈后面几个月路演以及访谈等活动的日程安排。公司的意思是利用新作品多积攒人气，至于炒cp什么的敬而远之，路演宣传安排都是分开的，还建议他专心走好爸爸路线。  
李光洁哭笑不得，他现在是躲郭京飞都来不及，甜甜倒是比他惦记“郭叔叔”，敌我阵线十分不明朗。  
电话里说着说着，经纪人忽然语气一沉，“你快去看看微博。”  
所谓墨菲定律，怕什么来什么。  
不到一个小时，李光洁转的那条微博转发上万，其中起码有一半的热度是郭京飞凭一己之力搞出来的。  
郭京飞本来之前转过预告片，现在把李光洁发的那条又转了一遍：来抓我呀~~~~~  
一串波浪号，要多贱有多贱。  
雷佳音评论：抱走我们逛街男神，大妈不要蹭热度。  
郭京飞回复：走开[真让人头大（雷佳音表情包）]  
雷佳音回复：[图片评论] #郭京飞疯了#  
然后热搜#郭京飞疯了#挂了一整天。

娱乐八卦号为首的围观群众分成两派，cp党第一次挺起腰板和唯粉硬抗，对赌是幽灵船还是豪华邮轮，输的直播吃香草冰淇淋兑樱桃可乐。  
年度最刺激瓜令人味蕾颤抖。

次日，微博技术维护组小哥再次发博：  
我错了，原来不只是神仙打架，就算神仙谈恋爱，误伤的也是我们凡人。


	2. Chapter 2

06

事实证明，#郭京飞疯了#这个热搜，不是凭空而来。  
满打满算不到三个礼拜，郭京飞疯了似的在网上抓住一起机会cue李光洁，大大小小的采访直播到李光洁发的每一条微博，cue得自家唯粉们头皮发麻。  
——我的老天鹅，哥啊，你看不出人家根本不想搭理你吗？！  
cp粉一边哭唧唧一边疯狂分析，李老师的微博没准不是在自己手里，他们的过去太复杂，经纪公司规划的发展路线必然是要避嫌的，但是私下里未必没有回应。

这分析对也不对，李光洁现在是真的不知道如何搭理郭京飞。

他曾经很喜欢很喜欢郭京飞的这种勇气，潇洒，或者说是固执也可以。  
那个男人可以足够成熟圆滑却不会失去孩童的任性，带着独属于艺术家的天真和偏执，横冲直撞地出进入他的世界，一层层剥开看似世故的外表，永远毫无保留的捧出一颗金子般的心。  
所以那时候，他也就同样的毫不犹豫毫无保留的把自己的心剖出来。  
可结局并不是他想要的。  
现在看到他们两个名字挂在一起，李光洁再不会感到疼痛或是遗憾，而是觉得那么陌生，疲惫，甚至有些厌倦。  
可是，他要做的事情更多，任何一件都比和郭京飞重修旧好重要，任何一件都比掰扯清楚这段前尘往事容易。  
脱离这个圈子许久，他几乎要忘，仅仅拍好戏是不够的，他要保护好尚且年幼的女儿，重新建立人脉关系，要熟悉活动流程，要记住什么时候该笑什么时候说话，还要时时刻刻警惕着找补难以启齿的过往。  
只要在镜头下，他就是演员，一颦一笑都不是自己的。  
他太疲惫太疲惫，疲惫到没有心思去在乎那句玩笑似的，大不了我再追你一次。

粉丝们本以为路演同框至少是躲也躲不开的，可惜除了在北京的第一站，郭京飞和李光洁后面的路演行程兵分两路，完全错开。  
郭京飞从来不在乎什么避嫌不避嫌的，他提前几天来了北京，约了几个比较熟的朋友，组了个饭局。  
这件事他没和李光洁说，暗戳戳地指使张博去约。张博在剧里演的也是刑警，和李光洁搭了几场戏，两个人聊得投机，关系不错。  
-为什么我去问？我又没对人家始乱终弃。  
-嚯，你现在学会用成语很厉害啊。  
-博哥，你帮个忙，算我欠你人情。  
张博心说这人怎么这样，难不成自己拒绝了，还欠他郭京飞一个人情不成。  
不过他还是去问了，留了个心眼没提是谁组的局，只说是都是熟人，方便的话就来喝一杯。  
等了一个多小时李光洁才回复，解释说孩子有点感冒，才从医院拿了药，没看见消息。  
就在张博准备告诉郭京飞计划没戏的时候，李光洁发了一条信息。  
-行啊，在哪？

李光洁来的有点晚，进屋的时候大部分人基本都落座，只有张博旁边还空着个位置。  
没想到他刚跨出一步，郭京飞蹭得站起来，伸手把坐在自己左边的董子健往外一推，喊道：“服务员，麻烦加把椅子。”  
其他人：“……”  
服务员一脸懵逼，只能把椅子从桌子这头颠颠搬到那头。  
李光洁坐下，差点被人从椅子上掀下去的董子健还没回过神。倒是李光洁很自来熟的聊起了孩子，菜还没上齐，两个看起来属于不同时代的男人已经从奶粉钱聊到了学区房，郭京飞张张嘴，愣是一句都没插进去。  
雷佳音呵呵干笑，“老郭，安排挺讲究啊。”  
郭京飞：“……”  
李光洁现在和一个beta差不多，对于alpha的信息素完全免疫，就连雷佳音那股子呛人的二锅头味也不会影响到他。  
酒喝到一半，董子健看李光洁的眼睛已经开始放光了，也顾不上搭理郭京飞投来的死亡凝视，攥着李光洁的手就不放，“哥，哥，你说的太对了，教、教育这方面，我要和您学习。”  
李光洁也很客气，俩人对着鞠躬，“不敢不敢，咱们一起学习。”  
雷佳音和张博说：“你看，人老郭办事就是高级”  
郭京飞：“……”  
“我靠！这什么味？！急支糖浆撒了？”张博指着对面的人嚷嚷，“郭京飞，你把你那味收收行不行？整得包厢跟个药房似的。”  
“……老子这是樱桃可乐！”

“老郭，老郭。”雷佳音趁去洗手间的机会，勾住他的脖子，“洁哥现在闻不见，你折腾也没用，何必呢。”  
郭京飞冷哼，“你看戏看得挺开心啊。”  
雷佳音憨笑，“哪能啊，我能看人洁哥的笑话啊。”  
郭京飞瞪眼，“哦，那就是看我笑话？”  
“老郭不是我说你啊，只要有眼睛的人都能看出来，你想嗯……对吧。”  
“嗯……啥？”郭京飞把人逼到角落，“把话说清楚。”  
“你想当甜甜后妈！”雷佳音闭眼如慷慨赴义，“对吧？”  
“……”，郭京飞罕见的被噎住，随即纠正他，“是后爸。”  
“可是，甜甜管洁哥叫爸。”  
“我……这不是重点。”郭京飞心说我脑子瓦特了才会问你，“你是说，他是拒绝我的意思？”  
雷佳音：“……”  
否则呢，吃了一个小时的饭，和你说的字还没和对面的张博说的句子多。  
他们俩“勾肩搭背”的回到房间，李光洁不在座位上。这时候张博冲过来把外套塞进郭京飞怀里，“甜甜发烧送医院了，李老师刚走，你现在追应该还能赶上。”

07

北京秋天的风已经有几分寒意，郭京飞一出门酒就醒了。  
他在停车场追上李光洁，后者正拉开驾驶座车门，郭京飞上前一把就给拍上了。“干什么，酒后驾车啊。”  
“没事，我没喝多少。”  
“那也不行！你出什么事，甜甜怎么办？！哪个医院啊，我陪你打车去……”  
郭京飞握住李光洁的手腕，拖着他往马路上走。  
AO之间可怕的体能差距让李光洁别无选择，只能跟着钻进后排。车子发动之后，郭京飞就再没有什么理由继续拉着李光洁，一松手两个人就跟被烫到似的，各自霸占座位的两端，只剩下有些尴尬的沉默和廉价刺鼻的香水味道在空气中荡漾。  
毫无意外的，是郭京飞打破了沉默，“甜甜……身体怎么样啊？”  
“今年还行。”李光洁说着皱起眉，“小时候抵抗力太差，受点凉就发烧闹成肺炎，大夫说是当时信息素不稳定加上月份不足……”  
信息素失调，早产，摘除腺体，所有证据都意味着，一个不负责任的Alpha，和被抛弃的Omega。  
郭京飞一瞬间蹙紧的眉头让李光洁突然意识到自己失言，随即垂下眼，“你别多想。”  
后者只是拍了拍他放在膝上因紧张握成拳的手，低声说，“会没事的。”

大半夜的急诊病区仍旧灯火通明，不少病人和家属坐在楼道里的等候区，脸上或是疲惫痛苦或是惨白麻木，两个小有名气的影视剧演员在这里并不引人注意。  
助理小姐姐已经带着甜甜做完了各项检查，准备去打针，已经烧得蔫搭搭的小姑娘却哭闹起来，怎么哄都不肯配合。  
李光洁敲门的时候，正赶上护士长一边哄孩子一边叹气，“家长呢，怎么回事啊，孩子烧成这样还不管……”  
“不好意思，不好意思，我来晚了。”  
“哥，你可算来了。”  
小助理已经累出一身汗，看到李光洁长出了一口气，赶忙把已经哭得一抽一抽的甜甜交到李光洁怀里，一扭头看到了站在门口的郭京飞，只觉得眼前发黑。  
？？？？哥？？？？求求你，放过我吧？！！！小助理在心中咆哮。  
“没事，你去吧，我来。”  
李光洁听不见她的内心戏，也顾不上解释为什么郭·绯闻男友·京·甜甜亲爹·飞会出现在这里，抱着小姑娘就哄起来。  
“甜甜，没事昂~ 爸爸来啦~ 乖啊~不哭啦，哭了都不好看啦~ 打完针就不难受了昂~打针就疼一下下，我们甜甜不怕昂，我们是最坚强的，对不对？诶呦，宝贝儿，鼻子都哭红了……”  
甜甜并不是那种特别惧怕看病的孩子，去医院从来都是李光洁陪着，今天被小助理带过来睡得迷迷糊糊，睁开眼是一个陌生又嘈杂的环境，难免吓坏了。  
李光洁哄了一会，小姑娘就平静下来，趴在爸爸肩上还泪眼模糊地和郭京飞打了个招呼。打针时眼泪汪汪，愣是一声不吭，就是抱着李光洁的脖子不撒手。  
“诶。”郭京飞围观多时，摸摸下巴，对站在自己旁边的小助理说，“你有没有觉得，甜甜有点……像我？”  
？？？？？行叭，你俩说了算。小助理深呼吸，开始考虑辞职。

烧退下来的时候已经过了子夜，医生建议留在医院观察一晚，等早上看看情况稳定了再回家。  
急诊床位紧张，好歹在输液区找了个位置，甜甜趴在李光洁怀里睡得安稳，安静了一会，李光洁开始头一点一点地打瞌睡。  
郭京飞推醒他，轻声说：“要不我抱着，你去睡会儿？”  
“没事，要不你先回去吧。”李光洁声音很轻，“明天还有发布会呢。”  
“算了，这个点我回去也睡不着。”郭京飞在李光洁旁边坐下，盯着甜甜看了一会，忽然说：“眼睛像你。”  
“我闺女能不像我？”  
“咱俩以前还说过呢。”郭京飞弯了弯眼睛，“还记得吗？”  
李光洁只是耸耸肩，说，“什么呀，我都忘了。”

这时候接诊台忽然一阵骚乱，一个满头是血的人被架进来，还骂骂咧咧的，这阵子动静惊醒了熟睡的甜甜。  
郭京飞挤出一个鬼脸，立刻吸引了小姑娘的注意力。  
“甜甜，郭叔叔抱你一会儿好不好，你爸爸累了，让他休息一会儿。”  
小姑娘看看郭京飞，又看看爸爸，点点头，乖巧地靠进郭京飞的臂弯里。  
李光洁站起来，抖了抖发麻的双腿，说：“行，我去抽根烟。”

李光洁没有去吸烟区，而是跑下楼，推开一楼转弯处的窗户，才从口袋里摸索出烟和火机。  
好几年没碰这玩意，第一口下去有点呛，第二口就是爽，深吸一口再缓缓吐出来，神经松弛的瞬间，被强行压抑的记忆翻涌而来。

“……生一个孩子就够了，剩的你受罪，最好是女孩，嘴巴像我，鼻子像我，女孩子嘛，苹果肌饱满一点好看，所以也要像我……”  
这时候李光洁打断他，“诶诶，你自己有丝分裂去吧，我闺女怎么哪哪都像你。”  
“听我说完嘛。”郭京飞俯身点点他的眉心，凑上去亲了亲。  
他听见他说，“眼睛一定要像你。”

他记得，当然记得。  
就像一块坏掉的硬盘，永远存储着这些只会带来痛苦的片段，无法覆盖，也无法删除。

他记得出国前最后那一次去医院。  
他交了钱，逼着雷佳音签了字，站在手术室的门口听到医生喊自己名字的时候还是恍惚了一下，佟丽娅捏捏他的手说，别怕，我们在这儿等你。  
他记得那时候自己逃走了。一米八多的大个子，躲在这样的阴暗肮脏的拐角蜷成一团。  
他记得生孩子的时候那么疼，仿佛五脏六腑都被拎出来再塞回去，位置错了纠结在一起，可是那也没有那天他躲在楼梯间哭泣的时候疼。  
他演过很多生离死别或撕心裂肺的桥段，太知道人心疼到绝望的时候是什么样子，可是当他蜷缩在那个冰冷肮脏的楼梯拐角里，才真正明白过来，原来人心真的会痛。  
像是胸腔里积蓄着一场狂风暴雨，肆虐之后，就什么都不剩了。

08

小孩子的恢复能力非常惊人。  
东方微微发亮，甜甜醒过来就喊饿，医院食堂味道不好，李光洁更不敢让她吃外面早餐摊子上的东西，只能喊助理赶紧把车开过来，先哄着小姑娘忍一忍先回家。  
两个人抱着孩子还没走到门口，就被堵了回去，来的不只是小助理，双方的经纪人都在，一个个脸色难看得不行——不知道是谁把他们在医院的消息透给了媒体，狗仔像嗅到血腥味的苍蝇一样蜂拥而至，他们必须分别从医院不同的出口离开。  
甜甜一直被李光洁抱着，她听不懂大人们在说什么，却能从父亲的眉头和叹息中感觉出不对劲，一直在小声地追问怎么了。  
郭京飞摸摸她毛茸茸的小脑袋，眨眨眼，“甜甜，我们玩个游戏，捉迷藏，玩过吗？”  
小姑娘被勾起来兴趣，任由郭京飞脱下风衣盖在她头上。  
“老郭。”  
李光洁摇头，刚想说什么就被郭京飞打断，“她还小，小心点没坏处。”  
这时候小姑娘从衣服下面冒头，只露出一双眼睛，水汪汪的，笑起来就被肉嘟嘟的笑脸挤成月牙形状。  
她奶声奶气地问：“郭叔叔，我什么时候可以开始去找你呀？”  
“呐，一会儿你爸爸一说开始，甜甜就闭上眼数100下，然后开始找我，好不好？”  
“好！”  
小姑娘用力点头，还很配合地和郭京飞击了个掌。  
甜甜当然没有找到郭京飞，她睁开眼的时候，车子已经驶出了医院大门。  
小姑娘不满地噘嘴，“讨厌，又骗人。”  
李光洁摸摸她柔软的发丝，“郭叔叔要去工作，一会儿回去爸爸陪你玩捉迷藏，好不好呀？”  
“不好，爸爸笨，每次都找不到我。”  
“那，那郭叔叔就比爸爸玩得好吗？”李光洁哭笑不得。  
甜甜猛点头，“对呀，郭叔叔每次都能找到我。”

李光洁再次见到郭京飞是在发布会后台。  
后者比他来得早，做完发型正靠在沙发上玩手机，看到他就往旁边挪了挪，示意李光洁坐到自己旁边。  
“没关系吧，一晚上没睡。”  
“我们年轻人熬夜蹦迪不是很正常吗？”郭京飞啧了一声，盯着李光洁皱紧眉头，“你别操心别人了，照照镜子看看你那眼睛都红成什么样了，兔子似的，昨天又没睡啊？”  
“眯了一会儿。”李光洁笑笑，“甜甜昨天晚上有点发热，现在应该没事了。”  
“啧，你……”  
李光洁打断他，语气很认真，“老郭，昨天谢谢你。”  
“啧，咱俩客气啥。”郭京飞挑眉，“你又不是不知道我什么意思。”  
李光洁还没来得及说什么，这时一个工作人员敲敲门，探头进来，“两位老师，准备一下，我们马上开始了。”

发布会流程是早就敲定下来的，没什么悬念，从主创和演员亮相、到座谈，再到游戏，每个环节按部就班。  
一部戏下来演员之间都很熟悉，玩得开，加上郭京飞这么个活宝，表情生动，口才出众，包袱一个接着一个，李光洁无可奈何地沦为捧哏。  
“团宠肯定是我们李光洁老师，一来片场就有人给他让座，传统美德，尊老爱幼嘛。”  
“我这么年轻啊？”  
“你年轻，小公主。”  
场下一片哄笑。  
“诶呦，李光洁特别端着，别看他剧里糙的那样，现在这整的人模人样，内心就是个少女，可细腻啦。”  
李光洁溜到后半场座位坐下，留郭京飞站在那儿讲单口相声。  
“……诶，要说这剧组最懂我的那肯定是张博老师，我俩有一次打电话从晚上十点聊到凌晨五点，天都亮了，来来来，咱们有请张博老师。”  
“别，和你不熟。”张博翻了个白眼，转头对李光洁说，“这不是什么好人。”  
李光洁没忍住笑喷出来。

笑归笑，他多少还是有些忐忑，好在他早已习惯了站在聚光灯下的感觉，知道如何拿捏掌握每一个微小的动作或表情。  
他们都知道这有点不对劲。  
就好像什么都没发生一样，连一张照片都没有被泄露出去，微博上一片岁月静好，反倒让人觉得是暴风雨前的平静。

谁也没有想到暴风雨会来得这么快。

那个满是陷阱的问题丢过来的时候，李光洁愣了愣，对方又重复了一遍问题。  
“请问，郭李两位老师在这次合作之前私交就很好吗？”  
主持人赶忙解围：“啧，人家是男团，tf老boys听说过没？”  
郭京飞摸摸鼻子，做出有点沮丧的样子，“完了，组合过气，要不解散吧。”  
那人抛掷出更加尖锐的问题，“请问李老师，剧组中除了您都是Alpha或者Beta，您是否会受到影响呢？您是怎么看待AO性别对于演员的影响呢？”  
李光洁笑得很温和，“大家都是专业的演员，性别并不会影响我们完成本职工作。”  
“那在生活中呢？据我所知，您是一名单身父亲，Omega性别会给你带来困扰吗？”  
这个问题是郭京飞回答的，其实根本算不上什么回答。  
“谢谢你对我们的剧和演员的关注，不过我希望你更多关注作品本身，也请尊重演员的私人生活和空间。”  
其实李光洁也打算说出差不多的回复，可是郭京飞反应更快，他按住了他的肩，把他拉到自己身边，这一动作传递出一个强势而不容置疑的信号。

一个小时后，#郭京飞 男友力#登上热搜榜首。

09

跑完所有路演已经是开播两周之后，虽然一周只更新两集，口碑热度有增无减，第二季也要开始筹备了。  
郭京飞也进组开始新的工作，是个电影，看宣传是个轻甜欢闹风格的爱情片。和他搭戏的是个二十出头的小姑娘，年轻漂亮，笑起来又暖又甜。  
李光洁最近在准备一部电影，接了几个比较踏实的访谈，闹腾的综艺能推就推，时不时晒一下带孩子的日常。  
撇开过去，他们的交集也不过是一部网剧罢了。

两个人又回到了之前的老样子。  
之前发图的cp博主大约是很忙，换了置顶微博就再没有更新，最新那条那是他们在发布会上的合影，准确说是郭京飞怼记者时的抢拍。  
置顶微博也是同一天发的，只有一行字，少年一瞬动心就永远动心。

随着剧情渐入高潮，微博涨了一波又一波粉，作为福利，李光洁答应迷妹要求开了次直播。  
“直播什么我也不知道，你们想让我直播啥什么？”  
“剧透肯定不行，这些问题我肯定不会回答的，你们就乖乖看到最后好不好，嗯？”  
“吃鸡？算了吧，我打得一般，就聊天吧。”  
“诶，你们刷慢点，我看不清啦。”  
“甜甜啊，在家呢，小丫头片子太闹腾，皮，皮得不行。”  
“我干嘛要凶你们？诶诶，抖M啥意思我不知道啊。”  
“哦哦，你们说陆迦啊，我不凶，我脾气特别好，真的，哈哈哈。”  
“发型多潮啊，还挺可惜的，后来给剪了。”  
“为什么你们一直发可以啊？可以是什么意思？可以什么……你们别哈哈了。”

这时候手机振动吓了他一跳，来电显示陌生号码，他没有多想就接起来。  
“您好，哪位？”  
他的语气听起来是真的迷惑，对方显然也是愣了一下，忽然大笑起声，李光洁莫名的想起出那个人的笑容：眼睛微微弯着，狡猾又有点没心没肺，虎牙特别惹眼。  
“诶诶，我你都听不出来？啊？光洁小朋友？”  
“老郭？”  
“这不看你直播老cue我嘛。”  
“郭叔叔！”  
到底是血脉相连，甜甜如同是有心灵感应一般扑过来，李光洁无可奈何掐断了直播，开成免提，陪着小姑娘打电话。  
“郭叔叔，你什么时候来看甜甜呀？”  
“等郭叔叔拍完戏，工作完，就去找你玩啊？”  
“那你什么时候工作完啊？”  
“快了快了。”  
“快了是多快呀？”

李光洁手都举酸了，两个人还没说完。

又过了一个月，李光洁到上海谈电影的事，雷佳音尽地主之谊请他吃饭，郭京飞也跟过来。他们吃饭那天，正好是第一季大结局。  
剧中陆迦终于找到了蒲阳作案的关键证据，笼罩城市的暴雨也画上了一个句号，陆迦回到自己的住所，推开门，看到蒲阳坐在沙发上。  
他的猎物在阳光中朝他微笑，陆警官，你终于找到我了。  
画面戛然。  
官博也掐着点推出了第二季的宣传海报，原班人马，明年冬天播出——可谓是吊足了胃口。  
这时候郭京飞发了他们三个人吃饭的合影，配文：李老师，你终于来找我了。  
热评第一条是雷佳音：他来看我，你是顺便。

李光洁去卫生间的空档，郭京飞忽然说：“咱那个团也没作品，要不明年搞个话剧？”  
tf老boys实在是非常久远的事情，那时候他们三个还算是相当纯粹的朋友关系。  
郭京飞和雷佳音是大学同学，李光洁先是和雷佳音合作，后来是因为认识了郭京飞，三个人才玩到一起。  
雷佳音清清嗓子，“我的日程很满的，你这个要和我经纪人谈……”  
“大脑袋你知道我手机里有你多少丑照吗？”  
“我不管，反正年前这部我和洁哥都说好了，下个月开机进组了。”  
郭京飞冷笑，雷佳音缩缩脖子，压低声音，“老郭，你到底想干吗呀？”  
“我想干吗你不是早看出来了吗？”郭京飞一副关爱智障的表情。  
“可是……”  
“我明白他的意思。”郭京飞想，可是我还爱他。  
后半句随着酒吞进肚子里。

10

他们当然相爱过，拥抱，亲吻，无限亲密，目光越过无数人肩膀手臂的缝隙纠缠在一起，到地老天荒。  
肌肤之亲是一回事，爱情却是另一回事。  
做爱是欢愉和占有，爱情要迁就妥协，年轻人的骄傲是欢愉占有，容不下迁就妥协。  
他们不曾把这份感情宣之于口，较着一股劲，谁先承认就输了似的。于是，只能相互拉扯，一定要让对方难过担忧甚至痛苦，来确认自己是被爱被在乎的。

这是一切矛盾的根源。

他们最后一次争吵是因为什么，或者因为谁，郭京飞已经记不清了。他只记得吵到最后，两个人都平静下来。  
李光洁问他：“我们算什么？合约情侣，还是假戏真做，这种游戏我真的玩累了。”  
他冷笑，“你以为我不累吗？”  
空气中的香草冰淇淋成了廉价奶糕融化后的香精味。  
李光洁起身离开，被郭京飞一把按在墙上蛮横地亲吻，那甚至算不上什么亲吻，只是噬咬罢了，衬衫扣子崩掉了一地。

李光洁从洗手间回来，酒桌的气氛就变了。  
雷佳音窜起来，说，“老郭喝多了，你看一下，我去结账啊。”  
他们三个里郭京飞酒量最好，虽然有时候不太稳定，也不至于三分钟最多五分钟就喝醉了。  
李光洁坐下来，推推耷拉着脑袋的郭京飞。  
“醒醒，别睡啊。”  
郭京飞蹭得坐直了，盯着他，眼睛瞪得贼大，吓了李光洁一跳。  
“老郭，看什么呢？”  
“看你。”  
回答得这么乖倒像是真的喝多了。  
“看我干吗？”  
“你老了。”郭京飞咧嘴一乐，“不过我还是喜欢。”  
“……”  
郭京飞醉眼朦胧地站起来，醉鬼做事情是不需要理由的，他任由自己捧着李光洁的脸，逼迫他仰视着自己。  
“我爱你，你知道吗？”  
“郭京飞。”  
李光洁的声音很轻很轻，像是耗尽了全部力气，只有近乎破碎的字句从齿间飘落。  
“别闹了。”

郭京飞猛地松开了手。  
那时候也是这样，当他最后一次被自己压在身下近乎粗暴的顶撞时，他也是这样，很轻很轻地吐出浸透了失望的句子。

你放过我，行不行。


	3. Chapter 3

11

雷佳音结账回来没有马上进去，躲在门口听了一段郭京飞不知道是入戏太深还是真的喝大了的情歌solo，词儿听不清，节奏好像也没卡对，撕心裂肺的舞台效果倒是一点没少。  
有那么一瞬间，雷佳音说不上是同情李光洁还是郭京飞谁更多一点。  
作为群主和团队带头人，即使无数次扬言我要再管你俩我就是狗，雷佳音总是会在关键时刻主动承担起创造机会制造氛围并及时闭眼消失的责任。用佟丽娅的话讲，他就是个极度优秀的双面间谍，然而不论他怎么优秀，说好八年抗战还真就八年，一天都不见少的。如今想想，他哪是间谍，充其量就是台敌后发报机，爱不爱一句话的事，俩发报员非要明码暗码轮流用，搞得他到现在没整明白到底啥意思。  
掺和不清是一回事，不想掺和是另一回事。  
雷佳音嘴上说不烦心里也难免烦，最近仨月，媒体采访的时候还要翻当年tf老boys刚出道的截图聊天杂志封面，问题往往七扭八歪最后拐到原点，那俩人到底啥关系？  
每每这时，雷佳音总是看着镜头一脸冷漠：放开我，让我走。  
他连知情权都没有，更别说发言权了。

雷佳音刚握住把手，门内传来李光洁含混不清的声音。  
“……唔，老郭，别闹！嗯……松手，唔唔……”  
雷佳音掏出手机，开始考虑自己是应该直接冲进去还是报警。  
“怎么这么粗？”郭京飞嗓门不小，“你平时不保养吗？”  
？？？？？保养？？保养什么玩意？？？？？？？  
雷佳音来不及堵住耳朵，就听见李光洁含含糊糊诶呦了一声。  
“嘶，你轻点……疼！”  
雷佳音在门前直接凝固成这场面我真没见过.JPG。  
“不放。”郭京飞显然在胡搅蛮缠，声音跟裹了蜜似的粘腻，“我还爱你。”  
……看不出你郭京飞是这种粘人的小妖精。  
雷佳音灵光一现，现在录个音说不准能从郭京飞那讹一笔精神损失费。  
可是李光洁的回答打碎了他的全部幻想，“我不爱你了，老郭……啊，你别掐我！”  
雷佳音默默删掉录音，这玩意讹不了人只会增加被杀人灭口的风险。  
“我不信，你不爱我还给我生孩子啊？”  
“你凭什么就确定她是你的孩子？”  
雷佳音：我草草草草草！！！！  
这时候门从里面打开了，李光洁揉着被掐红的脸，嘟嘟囔囔，“怎么这么慢，你……捂着眼睛干吗？”  
“对不起我不是故意的，你们继续，我什么都没听到，什么都没看见……”  
雷佳音小心翼翼地睁开眼，透过指缝看见脸上带着红彤彤的手印子的李光洁，不远处是已经安静下来耷拉着脑袋坐成雕塑的郭京飞。  
李光洁微笑：“没啥事啊，老郭喝多了。”  
雷佳音干笑：“哈哈，真是美妙的误会哈。”  
后来因为这个误会，雷佳音时常遭到李光洁无情嘲笑，“我们几个车速最快肯定是雷，他能把分手现场脑补成十八禁哈哈哈哈。”

其实，郭京飞也说不清自己那天究竟有没有喝多，有点断片倒是真的。  
从雷佳音的转述中，他大概知道，是自己捧着前男友的脸试图表白挽回，不仅嘲讽对方皮肤不好，还在被无情拒绝之后掐了对方。  
真正留在记忆中只有支离破碎的对话，那种感觉就好像是被封印在躯壳里，轻飘飘的，这时候有朦胧的声音传进来。  
那个声音说，我不爱你了。  
那个声音还说，你凭什么就确定她是你的孩子。  
郭京飞一度自称李光洁话语表达分析大师。那几年他们一起上的访谈活动不少，他看过的李光洁的大大小小的采访更不计其数。  
他甚至仔仔细细地观察归纳过，从李光洁的惯用句型到面部表情甚至是下意识的坐姿习惯。  
1.李光洁思考答案的时候会抿嘴，不自觉地发出模糊的鼻音，说到重点时身体前倾睁大眼睛，偶尔眨眨眼则是在确定对方是否跟上了自己的思路；  
2.李光洁语速不快，吐出的每个字都是想好的，很少中途改口，说话时候手上小动作很多；  
3.对于是不是类型的问题，李光洁会尽力给出确切答案，但是解释为什么的时候就喜欢打比方，不会完全说透，剩下的留你琢磨；  
4.李光洁非常喜欢反问句，你抛过去一个问题，他就会用另一个问题打回来，比如你问他为什么要这样，他说我为什么不这样呢？  
……  
郭京飞琢磨着，主要问题还是自己那天提问方法不对。他应该问，甜甜到底是不是我的孩子。  
毕竟没有什么问题是一个直球不能解决的。

可惜直到年底，两人再没有机会见面。  
李光洁在雷佳音和佟丽娅主演的电影里露了个脸，海报上黑框眼镜搭配西服马甲，反倒勾起了粉丝们对于斯文败类的热情欢迎，纷纷表示李老师什么时候演个始乱终弃欺骗感情的渣男呗。  
李光洁自嘲地想，我现在还不算渣吗？转念间又想，渣就渣呗，他本来也没什么人设可言。  
在艰苦卓绝单亲好爸爸人设被郭京飞男友力爆炸的骚操作搅黄之后，公司给他规划的是老干部演技派，结果转脸李光洁就在访谈里表示，演技有什么可吹的，演员有演技不应该的吗？  
他一脸认真地盯着主持人，说，我就觉得我是小鲜肉，有什么问题吗？  
这出自毁人设竟然狠狠圈了一波粉，公司最后就随他去了。  
最近网上没什么动静，cp粉似乎也入冬了——郭京飞进组之后大半个月不发微博，更不要说cue他——和李光洁预计的差不多，这次应该是断掉了。  
圣诞节前，张博突然和李光洁打了个电话，一通寒暄之后，问他有没有兴趣上一期配音类的综艺。  
早在十月声临其境导演第一次联系他的时候，李光洁就拒绝了。台词是演员的基本功，他自认为还算扎实，但也没有厉害到值得单独拎出来秀一把的地步。  
张博劝他，“没事儿，就瞎玩呗，一起一起。”

他们这期是年后播出，因为嘉宾档期的原因要赶在年前录制。入冬之后的长沙湿冷，一出舱门湿淋淋的寒风就吹得李光洁有点后悔。到了现场，又被告知郭京飞也参加了这个节目，不过是自己前面一期的时候，李光洁直觉是张博早有预谋，说不定还伙同别的什么人。  
在后台候场的时候，他随意旁敲侧击了一下，张博立刻用无辜委屈甚至有些受伤的眼神锁定他。  
“你可是我亲师哥，不带这么冤枉人的。”  
“我冤枉你吗？你和老郭不是挺熟的吗？”  
“别别别，我和他真不熟。”张博双手合十，“咱俩一拨的。”

录制的时候，沈梦辰cue郭京飞完全是意料之内的。  
张博反应很快，李光洁从座位上弹起来的时候他就伸出手等着，两人无比欢快地击掌，年轻女孩欢快地宣布损郭京飞联盟成立。  
节目开始前难免紧张，李光洁在脑内温习剧情，根本顾不上自己嘴唇发干发白，旁边的女孩儿到底心细，问他要不要先喝点水。  
李光洁摇头，笑着解释，“没事，就是有点紧张，手心都是汗。”  
“诶，我这儿有润唇膏。”  
柳云龙站起来去拿棉签的时候，李光洁还没回过神，一脸状态外的看着对方弯腰凑近——这时候推拒开就太没有礼貌了。  
润唇膏是蜂蜜味的，在唇齿间荡开一点点甜味。  
旁边沈梦辰已经笑得不行，捂着嘴说，“天呐，我这是第一次看男生给男生涂唇膏。”

节目录完，张博出于求生欲悄悄问导演：抹唇膏那段，能掐了吗？

12

年前是最忙碌的时候，就像是憋着口气，憋到除夕才能喘出来。  
今年李光洁把母亲接到北京来一起过年，老两口兵分两路，父亲住在弟弟家带孙子。平时带惯了皮得不行的小男孩，见到被打扮的漂漂亮亮笑起来又甜又软的小姑娘，李妈妈心都要化了。  
她进门在家转了一圈，看到窗明几净，杯子也是按大小一字排开，卫生问题没什么可指摘的，扭头开始责怪李光洁顾不上孩子，小姑娘都比夏天她带着的时候瘦了。  
李光洁只敢在心里吐槽，您看看她脸上的肉摸着良心说话行不行。  
话锋一转，又数落他根本不会照顾自己，眼见着也比刚回国的时候瘦了一圈。  
李光洁无奈，低头看裹在白色珊瑚绒居家服跟雪球似的小姑娘，小姑娘也抬头看他，都是圆溜溜的眼睛，可是他天生瘦脸，面颊上从来没肉，小姑娘的脸却生来肉嘟嘟的，饱满圆润。  
紧接着小姑娘就飞扑到他怀里，黑眼珠子转了转，圆溜溜的小葡萄似的，还带着点水光。  
“爸爸做饭可好吃啦，我要吃那个那个南海鸡，还有饭。”  
“那是海南鸡饭。”  
李光洁点点她的鼻子，一边挽袖子，一边往厨房走。  
十分钟后，厨房传来李妈妈更加痛心疾首的声音。  
“——谁教你用电饭锅煮鸡的？！！！”

最后是手机铃声解救了李光洁。  
李光洁摊着都是水的手，央求，“妈，妈，帮我拿下手机。”  
李妈妈一出厨房门，李光洁转身伸手拍上电饭锅盖，定时，启动，一气呵成。他随手在围裙上抹了两把，伸手接递过来的电话。  
李光洁握着手机掌心有点冒汗，可是当着母亲的面又不好按掉不接，“……怎么了？有事？”  
“嘿，我就非得是有事才能找你？”郭京飞话里带着笑，继续道：“今天除夕，这不给您拜个年嘛~”  
“哦哦，谢谢，过年好，过年好。”  
他们都不是要么lover要么仇人的性格，毕竟是多年的朋友，闲聊几句那根绷紧的神经就松弛下来。  
李光洁躲到阳台打电话，甜甜的注意力也从猫和老鼠转移到了爸爸身上。  
“做饭呢？今年做什么好吃的呀？”郭京飞很主动地打开话题。  
“小丫头中午要吃海南鸡饭。”  
“啧啧啧，小棉袄贴心啊，多会给你省事儿。”  
“算了吧，电饭锅煮鸡这事我妈能唠叨到十五。”  
这时候在厨房的李妈妈跟有感应似的，朝阳台喊：“诶，你小子说我什么呢——”  
李光洁立刻喊回去：“夸您呢，夸您年轻，漂亮——”  
“拉倒吧你！”  
李光洁拉上阳台和客厅间的隔断，听见郭京飞在电话那头笑，“阿姨真可爱，怪不得你整天可可爱爱的。”  
李光洁被这么直白的夸奖砸愣了一秒，又听见郭京飞说，“幸好甜甜这点也随你。”  
郭京飞再没给他组织语言的时间，“对了，你之前说的事，我想过了，也想通了。”  
这下李光洁彻底懵逼，我之前说什么了，你就想了，还想通了？  
“我很喜欢甜甜，就算她不是我的孩子，我也可以接受。”郭京飞的语气很温柔，丝毫没有开玩笑的样子，“而且那些已经过去了，过去的事并不妨碍我爱你。”  
“我们可以重新开始吗？”他补充。

是的，没有什么问题是一个直球解决不了的。

衣角处一点小小的拉扯唤回了李光洁的注意力，低头正撞上一双充满期待的大眼睛——甜甜不知道什么时候从隔断的缝隙挤进阳台——小姑娘仰着脖子，小小声地问：“爸爸，是郭叔叔吗？”  
他们不会真的有心电感应吧？  
李光洁只好对郭京飞道：“回头再说，甜甜找你。”  
后来什么都没来得及说，李光洁被叫去做饭，小姑娘就乖乖坐在沙发上，抱着手机和郭叔叔说话，笑声清脆犹如小百灵。

味道证明，即使是电饭锅煮出来的鸡也可以很美味，李妈妈多少满意，给儿子孙女各加了一筷子菜，很随意问了句：“这菜你哪儿学的？”  
“我一朋友。”  
“什么朋友呀？”李妈妈探头，“男的女的？Alpha？”  
“妈！吃饭！”李光洁头疼，过年最怕的就是这茬。  
“好好，我不问，我不问。”  
“我知道！”甜甜抬头抢答，“是郭叔叔！他刚才告诉我的！”  
“他骗你的。”李光洁放下筷子，脸一绷，又给小姑娘碗里添了一筷子蔬菜，“这么好吃还堵不上你的嘴。”  
小姑娘抱着碗挤出个鬼脸，埋头吃得很认真。  
吃完饭，李光洁洗碗收拾，李妈妈在厨房门口犹豫半天还是问道，“光洁啊，甜甜说的那个郭叔叔，是你朋友吗？”  
“啊，嗯。”水声哗哗地掩盖了大部分声音，李光洁恨不得把敷衍写在脸上。  
“刚才和他聊了这么久啊？”李妈妈点点头，“新同事？刚认识的？”  
“您怎么不问人家是不是Alpha了？”李光洁被妈妈的反应逗得回头笑起来，背过身继续洗碗，“您别操心，我现在一个人挺好的，再说甜甜那么小，家里多个人我还怕她不适应呢……”  
李妈妈心说，我看你闺女比你适应得好多了。  
她盯着儿子的脊背看了一会儿，认命地叹了口气，挽起袖子开始赶人。  
“行了行了，出去吧，洗碗我来。平时整天不着家的，假期多陪陪你闺女去。”

李光洁拿着遥控器陪甜甜换台找动画片，不想小姑娘忽然惊喜大喊，“啊，是郭叔叔！”  
正好赶上郭京飞那期声临其境重播，甜甜眼睛还挺尖，一晃而过的镜头也没错过，于是父女俩开始看郭京飞配大闹天宫，李甜甜同学如同拉拉队一样还尽职尽责的欢呼鼓掌。  
期间，李光洁深呼吸三次，强装镇定，终于忍到节目结束，还是没忍住问：“甜甜，你告诉爸爸，你为什么那么喜欢郭叔叔啊？”  
“啊？”小姑娘转过头，小脸茫然地挤成一只包子，“就是喜欢啊。”  
也是，这种问题对于小孩子来说太难了。  
“爸爸，你不喜欢郭叔叔吗？”  
李光洁被噎住了，小姑娘望着他，眼睛里满满都是不理解，想了一会，奶声奶气地说：“我喜欢郭叔叔，我也喜欢爸爸，郭叔叔对我特别好，但我还是最喜欢爸爸。”  
哦，合着这是在安慰自己。  
“爸爸，你不要生郭叔叔的气嘛。”  
唉，敌人策反工作过于成功，全面渗透我方内部。  
“人不大，管得还挺多。”李光洁刮了下小家伙的鼻尖，“谁说爸爸生气了？爸爸没生气。”  
甜甜眼睛一下就亮了。  
“那郭叔叔可以来咱们家玩吗？就像大头叔叔和丫丫阿姨一样。”  
“呃……”李光洁才发觉小丫头好像给自己挖了个坑，只好搪塞，“郭叔叔呢，工作忙，以后如果有机会的话，你可以邀请他来啊。”  
得到首肯，小姑娘眉开眼笑地扑进李光洁怀里，仰着头吧唧在他脸上亲了一口。李光洁把自家闺女捞进怀里亲了亲，甜甜被胡茬蹭得发痒，缩着脖子咯咯咯笑个不停。  
两个人在沙发上闹了一会，李光洁把小姑娘抱回卧室，一边走一边讲道理，“你晚上不是想看电视吗，那现在睡会儿，要不晚上该困了。”  
“那我要睡爸爸的大床！”  
“行，走咯~”

13

李光洁有几个月没有再做过有关郭京飞的梦了。  
更不要说这样的好梦。

那是一间陌生的房子，但处处皆是合乎他心意的样子。  
宽阔明亮，阳光从落地窗透进来洒在米白色的长绒地毯上，踩上去柔软温热，像是真的浸在一捧光似的液体里。房间中央的沙发很大，厚厚的垫子的松软程度恰到好处——会因为人体重量微微陷进去，却不至于太软让腰部吃力——上面堆着各种各样、颜色不一的软枕靠垫。  
一切都太真实了——他抚摸着自己臃肿隆起的腹部发呆，甚至能感觉到小家伙的动静透过又厚又软的毛衣传过来，他摸了摸沙发扶手边的唱片机，甚至从架子上抽了一张CD看了看——这里也不是他之前在美国的居所。  
李光洁坐在沙发上环视四周，透过落地窗可以看见后院的阳关下闪着光的草坪和栅栏，一只斗牛犬跑来跑去自己玩球玩得开心，似乎感受到他的注视，叼着球一路小跑到他脚下，他附身去捡球，稍微有些费力，橡皮球落地时发出沉闷的响声，那只小狗也随着咕噜咕噜滚远的球消失在他的视线里。  
这时候嗅觉迟缓地复苏过来，在那熟悉得不能再熟悉的香草和奶油的香甜之中掺着杏仁的清苦味，还有一点跳脱的果香。  
李光洁忽然清晰的意识到，这是一场梦，可是他没有按照套路去掐自己一下通过疼痛来确认。  
他站起来向里屋走去，身体的沉重制约了他的行动，下肢浮肿的不适感也涌上来，但是这些都没有阻止他。他听见了卫生间传来的哗啦啦水声，猫咪的嚎叫中混着一个气急败坏的声音。  
“别动别动！！马上洗完了！！你听话啊啊啊！！”  
李光洁推开门的瞬间，灰色的影子闪电般一闪而过，贴着墙根溜走了。  
卫生间内一片狼藉，地上都是水，背对着门口的人关掉淋浴喷头，懊恼地把自己的头发抓成鸡窝。  
李光洁被他浑身湿透的样子逗乐了，笑声也暴露了他的存在。  
他等着郭京飞转身，露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“我说，你是洗澡还是洗猫啊？”  
“你你你站着别动！你别过来别过来！地上滑啊……”郭京飞这时候哪里顾得上猫，急急忙忙冲了手上的泡沫，就朝他跑过来，拖鞋一路吧嗒吧嗒的。  
“怎么不穿鞋啊？！”  
在李光洁提出异议之前，郭京飞已经一把他横抱起来，往客厅走去。  
看到怀里人懵逼又僵硬的表情，郭京飞一脸坏笑的挤挤眼睛，“分量见长啊。”  
猫不知道藏到哪里去了，郭京飞放下他之后回屋换了身居家服。直到两个人窝在沙发，李光洁才回过神，偏过头细细地打量起眼前的郭京飞。  
“不是让你在沙发上歇着吗？”郭京飞让他靠在自己身上，释放出一点信息素安抚自己的Omega，手从绕过来搂住他的腰，小心翼翼地摸了摸隆起的肚子，“还难受吗？小丫头又闹你没有？”  
就算之前他和郭京飞没吵架闹掰那阵，他们说话也常是三句有刺五句一怼，突然这么温柔着实有点不适应。  
李光洁愣了愣，才找回自己的声音，“没事，刚才睡了一会儿。”  
“看来咱闺女随我，活泼好动。”郭京飞开始嘚瑟，“辛苦李老师啦。”  
阳光暖融融的，身边人的身上也很暖，他靠在他肩上，被温暖包裹着很快又昏昏欲睡起来。  
在意识模糊的边界，他感到一个温热柔软的吻落在额头。

李光洁睁开眼，窗外天色已经有些发暗，旁边的甜甜还没醒，不知道是不是有点冷，一改平时四仰八叉的睡姿，罕见地在他怀里睡成一团，小手还下意识地攥着他的几根手指。  
他坐起来抹了一把脸，发现自己脸上全是水，低头一看，枕头都是湿的。

真是怪了，噩梦都没哭过，好梦倒狼狈成这幅样子。

那个梦不过是新的一年开始时的小小插曲，却令李光洁无端想起那条在他刚回国时莫名被抡的微博。  
也许总是有这么一个平行宇宙，他的梦是现实，而他的现实是那个世界中的他们的噩梦。  
想通这些的时候，李光洁正在写一个文字采访，好再问题不多，就是有点尴尬，比如回答圈内偶像、事业目标或者最欣赏的导演，最后一个问题是关于最近三年最喜欢的电影还要阐明理由，颇有些当年写同学录时最喜欢的颜色食物的错觉。  
最喜欢的想不出，印象深刻的倒是有一部。  
La La Land北美上映的时候他还没回国，工作间隙抽了个空一个人去看。不是很繁华地段的小影院人不多，那天他没吃午饭，买了桶爆米花，坐在最后一排。  
李光洁知道这部片子看哭了很多人，但是他没有。  
他坐在黑暗里，一个人吃完了一桶爆米花，灯亮起来，就平静地走出影院去停车场取车。  
他也不知道为什么自己没有哭，又或者根本是因为没哭才印象深刻。  
时至今日，他仍旧记得那个感人而温柔的故事，梦想，爱情，音乐，舞蹈，蒙在一层薄纱般如梦似幻的光环下，永远可以美得令人动容。  
说起来，最打动他的，应该是结尾那段以假设形式展开的从新来过。原来，无论退让或不退让，坚持或不坚持，他们未来都是好的，只是形式不同而已。  
爱或不爱，我们都可以有美好的结局。  
“……并没有绝对正确的选择，有时候别人说你当初怎样怎样会更好，也许是对的，但那只是一种可能性，你选择了另一种，也许会有遗憾，但是每种可能都有遗憾。”李光洁写道，“好或不好不是绝对的，都只是一种可能而已。”

写完之后，他终于给郭京飞回了条信息：老郭，我们找个时间好好谈谈吧。

这年也过得闹腾，李光洁开始怀念之前在加州或者新西兰度假潜水的新年，甜甜倒是十分兴奋。  
以往新年都在国外，节日气氛不浓，加上李光洁从来对节假日什么的庆祝活动兴致缺缺，吃顿饺子几句祝福就过去了，回了国就不一样，庙会花市一个赛这一个热闹，跟着奶奶出门能疯一天。  
没几天，网上也闹腾起来。  
在新一期声临其境播出之前，柳云龙和李光洁说是八竿子打不着也不算过分，两个当事人对彼此都是只闻其名不见其人。  
然而，越是看起来清清白白，就越是能勾起旁观者的好奇和无限遐思。再加上节目组想搞事是真，抹唇膏的全过程还是用不同机位拍，就连每个围观者都给了大特写。  
这件事李光洁自然是知道的。  
他有个不好不坏的习惯，就是喜欢用小号搜自己，翻评论，好的坏的骂的夸的，照单全收，心如止水。经纪人为此说过他几次，甚至以没收手机相威胁，说他是自己给自己添堵。李光洁嘿嘿一乐，表示自己纯粹出于好奇，真的看到什么也不会往心里去。经纪人只好嘱咐他注意安全别掉皮什么的，李光洁心想，掉皮估计就真完了，他还还算是嗑他自己cp呢。  
起初热搜里还是看热闹的多，到了后面说话就渐渐不那么好听了。  
开始有人说他当时根本是欲拒还迎，郭京飞不和他互动，这不就傍上一个更大的，说什么演技派这么多年也没有哪部戏真的火，现在就是靠着炒cp博关注而已。到后面，讨论焦点就从炒作捆绑拐到孩子父亲的身份，那些看似有理有据实则牛头不对马嘴的长图分析一搜一大片，故事编的有鼻子有眼，反正都不约而同的认定郭京飞就是那个倒霉蛋，当年被绿如今接盘，愣是给李光洁看乐了，甚至有点报仇的快感。  
虽然是假的，看郭京飞这么憋屈也是挺乐呵的一件事。

第二天，郭京飞发了条新年以来的第一条微博，是李光洁和张博击掌的动图，配文：凉凉~ 过了一会儿又重新编辑，加了个话题，#郭京飞 惨#  
张博评论：你们两口子热搜体质能别带我吗？  
这条评论只存在了五分钟就被无情“劝删”了。

天气转暖的时候，之前的那点不和谐的小水花似乎也被不着调的插科打诨的压了下去，甚至为第二季起了点预热效果。  
李光洁又去了一趟上海，签下了年前谈的那部科幻片。  
试装的时候，李光洁多少是被屋子里的阵势惊到，用他自己的话说，那种感觉就像是四个人七手八脚的花了一个多小时把他装进了名为军用外骨骼的金属壳子里。  
完全独自站立三分钟，李光洁先是花了一分钟怀疑是不是真的需要好好健身，为什么四十斤重量会这么吃力？  
接着又花了一分钟怀疑四十斤到底是个什么概念。自家闺女三十斤出头，他平时用点力一只手就能搂住，况且小孩子还会不安生地扭来扭去。三十斤的孩子和四十斤的衣服能差这么多？  
最后一分钟，他思考，现在跑路还来得及吗？  
从铁皮壳子里解放出来，李光洁问：“这衣服只有四十斤？”  
道具组小哥眼神躲躲闪闪，说，“哥，之前可能少说了一个公字。”

14

太阳已经完全落下去，姹紫嫣红的晚霞散了，万千灯火正次第地点亮，一盏缀连着一盏，织就成一条光的长河。  
郭京飞知道李光洁在上海。  
当时对方下飞机就给他发信息说，等电影那边事情忙完了，有时间来找他吃饭。  
郭京飞等了两天，左等右等，没等到李光洁来约他好好聊聊，却等到了经纪人的夺命连环call。  
“……你在哪呢？”  
“在家啊。”郭京飞被对方慌张颤抖的声音吓了一跳，“调成震动了没听见，出什么事了？”  
“那就好，那就好。”对面安静了一下说，语气凝重“我和你说个事，你别着急……”  
“没事，你说。”郭京飞被搞得莫名其妙，“我用不用找个墙扶一下？”  
“没和你开玩笑！”经纪人的声音提了个八度，语速也快起来，“李光洁的车在高架上被别了，也不知道是狗仔还是私生，一个小时之前的事，我也才知道，人在医院……”  
电话那头只剩下嘟—嘟—嘟—的忙音，经纪人握着手机，依着惯性吐出后半句话。  
“……但是应该没什么事。”  
这反应也算是意料之内。  
经纪人想了想，也没有再拨，直接把医院地址编辑成短信发了过去。

郭京飞平时松松散散，遇到大事总是很镇定。其实是很没道理的遇强则强原则，越没底的事情越要拿捏出游刃有余的样子，说白了就是要自己给自己壮胆，再虚也要装逼起范，输人不输阵。  
他一路上都是面无表情，一边按喇叭一边给自己做心理建设。  
别车不是撞车，这个时候高架上不好走，速度也不会太快，不管是私生狗仔都是拍活人，真的搞出点事故也是要逼停而已，想他李光洁平时一副老好人的模样，应该也没得罪过什么会要他性命的人。  
是的，是的，没事，没事。  
可是没事的人干嘛去医院。他不敢开广播或是拿出手机，生怕听见看见一星半点坏消息。

“您好，请问李光洁在哪个病房？”  
问出这个问题的时候，郭京飞看起来冷静得不可思议，目光温和，举止得体，除了信息素正争先恐后地往外冒。  
“先生，您注意一下，这是公共场合。”护士长毫不客气地提醒他。  
“不好意思，不好意思。”  
护士长平时虽然不怎么看电视剧，但还是能看出一小时前住进来的患者的多半是公众人物，她已经不知道赶走了多少个探头探脑的记者，这么直接来问的倒是第一个，想到这里，她仍旧不自觉地多了个心眼，本着对病人负责的精神，不能什么人都往人家病房领。  
“请问，您是他什么人啊？”  
“我是他，呃，朋友。”郭京飞点点头，嗯 ，没错，前男友也是友。  
护士长在心里发出一声冷笑，这样的她真见多了。  
“那你在这儿登记一下。”  
眼前这个是Alpha，里面躺着的那位没有信息素，但是她一眼就看到了后颈处的疤，不用看病历也知道这么彻底的腺体摘除手术只可能是危及生命的情况，对于Omega来说，这往往和生育掰扯不开。在接连确认了单亲父亲，娱乐圈，“朋友”关系，这一系列关键词之后，她脑海中已经滚过了之前陪女儿看过的所有伦理剧的常规操作。  
“行了，跟我过来吧。”护士长边走边说，“您朋友很幸运，只是轻度脑震荡，应该没什么大事，观察一晚情况稳定的话就可以回家了。”

郭京飞进来的时候，李光洁正背对门口举着手机视频报平安。  
“……我没事，妈，我真没事。”他说着还指指自己脑门，“您看，就蹭破点皮儿，没别的，别瞎琢磨。”  
“没事？没事怎么不回家啊？”李妈妈又气又心疼，“看看看，看什么看，爱说不说，你当我愿意管你！要不让甜甜来看看她爸爸？”  
“别别别，妈，干嘛呀，再吓着她。”  
“我就说说……”李妈妈表情忽然柔和下来，“诶呦，这谁陪你在医院呢？”  
“啊？没……”李光洁以为是助理打饭回来，回头看见郭京飞时手机差点没拿住，“你你你进门怎么没声啊，吓死我了！”  
郭京飞没说话，只瞪着他，眼睛眨都不眨，仿佛下一秒他就会消失似的。  
李光洁见惯了郭京飞跳脱的样子，一下子被对方这幅模样给吓住了。  
在他记忆中，那双眼睛也总是灵动敞亮的，好坏心思都写在里头，他眼瞳本就比普通人深两个色度，此时平静得莫名其妙，竟然有点古井无波深不见底的感觉，叫人想起暴风雨来临前的大海，于是更加不知所措。  
在李光洁试探地吐出第一个字的时候，平静被打破了，那双眼睛里瞬间翻涌上剧烈的愤怒，和恐惧。  
他是在害怕吗？  
这个念头令李光洁愣了一秒，回过神的时候已经被对方紧紧地圈进怀里。  
他闻不见郭京飞的信息素，但能感到对方在夜风中奔跑而沾染上的湿凉气息，能感到那双环着自己的手臂在发力时微微颤抖，那是任何人劫后余生后竭力克制也压制不住的本能反应。  
他真的在害怕啊。  
AO之间的力量差距让李光洁的胸骨因为这个拥抱感到一丝疼痛，可是他没有挣扎，而是顺从地放松身体靠进对方怀里，甚至尝试着抬手摸了摸对方有些散乱的头发。  
他们就这样安静地抱了一会，郭京飞才从牙缝里哆哆嗦嗦地挤出几个字，“你吓死我了，我以为……”  
“你以为什么？”李光洁脸埋在郭京飞风衣外套的褶皱里，声音闷闷的，听着像撒娇，“你又没有听完别人说话吧？能不能盼我点好……”

所有的抱怨都被堵了回去。

落在唇上的湿润柔软的接触如同一颗炸弹丢进大脑，炸得意识七零八落。  
李光洁瞪圆了眼睛看着身前的人，一秒犹豫自己是应该先控诉对方趁火打劫的流氓行径还是直接上手揍人比较好，只见对方意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。  
这个人就是欠揍！  
李光洁挥拳时候手气得哆嗦，没落下来就被半路截住。他恨透了这种天然的体能差距，郭京飞没费什么力气就把他的双手压在头顶，一条腿半跪在床上，顺势欺身把他困在自己身下。  
“放开。”  
“你别这么看我。”  
郭京飞一手压制他的动作，另一只手去捂他的眼睛。  
“我怕我忍不住……”  
他贴着他的耳廓用气音说话，李光洁看不见，其他感官却敏锐起来，能感觉到气息落在耳后，扫过脖颈，麻酥酥的，激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“在这儿办了你。”  
在李光洁骂出声之前，他再次俯下身噙住对方干燥苍白的唇。

那是一个货真价实的吻。  
和之前蜻蜓点水般的接触不一样，也不同于过去依仗信息素的压制纠缠，是一个纯粹的缠绵的甚至有些过分温柔的吻。  
最开始是下唇处试探性的小心翼翼的舔舐吮吸，郭京飞用舌尖触碰他的齿列，半是哄骗半是强迫地撬开一点缝隙，探进来的时候立刻被咬了一口，痛却没有血腥味散开——这是带着点警告意味的放弃抵抗。  
郭京飞不慌不忙，继续用舌尖一颗一颗地舔他的牙齿，仿佛带着点新鲜和好奇地逡巡一片新的领地。李光洁被这种若即若离的亲吻撩拨得上火，哼出一声不满的鼻音，对方就安抚似的吮了一下他的舌尖。  
这样他们的唇齿才真正勾缠在一起。  
压在上面的人忍不住笑了一下，大概是换来李光洁毫无威慑力的瞪视——他能感觉对方挣动时睫毛扫过掌心带来的瘙痒，像捧着跃跃欲飞的一只蝴蝶。  
这个吻漫长得像是没有尽头，郭京飞会适时地放开李光洁，退开一点，等他小小的喘息一口，再压回去。  
不知什么时候，按在头顶的手被松开，那只手滑过他发顶，沿着耳畔落下来，抚过脸侧托住他的下巴。  
另一只手还盖在他眼睛上，那只蝴蝶终也于倦怠下来，只偶尔轻微颤动一下。

“咳咳，儿子？”  
李光洁这才想起来手机在拥抱时从手里滑落到被子上，视频没断，好在是前置摄像头朝下，双方都是只闻其声不见其人。  
“光洁，你们慢慢聊哈，妈去做饭啦~”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
郭京飞可以发誓，最开始那个吻，只是想吓唬吓唬李光洁，他不想把人逼得太紧，可是被这么双眼睛瞪着，仿佛夜空中最亮的星光都揉碎了撒进去，他就有点受不了，再看对方几乎炸毛的样子，忍不住又逗弄一下。  
诶，现在恼羞成怒的样子也挺有意思的。  
郭京飞用上毕生演技压下自己疯狂上扬的嘴角。  
视频被挂断后自动退回到聊天界面，李光洁不好直接把郭京飞踹下床，攥着手机拉着脸：“你来干什么？”  
“你之前不是说要谈吗？”郭京飞很自觉地拽了个凳子坐下，气定神闲，仿佛刚才失态的不是自己，“就现在，谈吧。”  
“那个，”这时病房门开了条缝，小助理探头进来，举举饭盒，“郭老师吃饭了吗？要不一起啊？”

郭京飞陪着他吃了顿病号饭，席间两人就汤泡饭到底伤不伤胃展开了一场激烈辩论，李光洁觉得自己没有脑震荡也要被这人气得脑出血了，讨论终结于护士巡视病区提出的新指示：不要让病人情绪太激动。  
吃完饭，郭京飞也没有要走的样子，问李光洁，“还谈不谈了？”  
“谈，为什么不谈？”  
“好。”郭京飞微笑，“甜甜是不是我的孩子？”  
“……”李光洁眼神开始飘，“我不是要和你谈这个。”  
“你先回答问题，我们再谈别的。”  
这人怎么这样。  
现在的情况就像是在牌桌上，李光洁的牌不差，他辛辛苦苦计算好要怎么打，结果一开局，对方扔出了四个二。  
“承认我是孩子的父亲，就这么难吗？”郭京飞叹气，“我第一次见甜甜，就问过她几岁，生日哪天。”  
李光洁嘀咕：“你怎么不猜自己被绿了呢？”  
“哦，这点自信我还是有的。”  
郭京飞笑了一下，目光落到窗外，上海已经很少有繁星满天的夜空了。  
故事要从他们的最后一次争吵讲起，和之前的无数次争吵一样，那一次也是毫无意外的在床上结束的，郭京飞记得自己那天很过分，逼着对方强制发情又恶劣得玩遍花样，把人操晕过去才罢休。第二天醒过来，李光洁就不见了。工作来得很急，郭京飞安慰自己，也许分开冷静一下也是好的，只是没想到进组两个月的功夫，冷战会变成了单方面分手，等他杀青离组，已经是人在国外音信全无。  
“我没和你玩过游戏，我只是，”郭京飞停顿了一下，有点艰难地开口，“我只是没告诉过你，我一直是认真的，也从来没想过和你分手。”  
人会在失去的疼痛中醒悟迅速成长，但得到原谅释然却需要很长的时间  
他喝酒，抽烟，失眠，疯狂拍戏工作。可是这些都无法让那个人回到自己身边，连雷佳音都对他守口如瓶。  
“你说，没有好或不好的选择，都是一种可能性。”郭京飞问他：“你能不能试着去选择这种可能性呢？”

15

电影真正开机的时候，天气已经完完全全地热起来。  
事实证明，重量只是“铁皮壳子”带来的第一重挑战，更加可怕的是戴上头盔之后带来的封闭感。  
在剧组里时常开玩笑说，这要是有幽闭恐惧症，估计一辈子都要呆在地下面了，每每这时候，年纪最小的赵今麦总会认真地皱起眉，提问：“这样憋时间长了，真的不会得幽闭恐惧症吗？”  
嘻嘻哈哈的笑过了，再把头盔戴回去，一打板，他们就回到生死边缘的末世，谁也顾不上想什么恐惧症的事。  
李光洁渐渐察觉到自己腰有点不对劲，起初他什么都没说，只是在拍摄间隙宁愿半趴在球上也尽量不坐着；他估计着是重量太大肌肉劳损，没太放在心上，在电话里随口和郭京飞提了一嘴。  
结果第二天就被打飞的过来的某人拎到医院检查——腰椎间盘突出。  
郭京飞拿着病历本，对着李光洁无辜的表情，犹豫了半天只能叹气。  
“咱服老吧，以后别这么拼，行吗？”  
“我知道，下次接科幻片，我先试装再决定签不签。”

虽然那场戏最后被剪掉，道具组还是准备了好几个长颈鹿布偶。  
杀青之后，李光洁问能不能带走留个纪念，道具组的小姐姐看拍戏用的最多那个已经脏兮兮的，要去给他拿个新的，他摇头说，别麻烦了，这个就行。  
这时候，赵今麦凑过来，笑容甜甜的，“姐姐，我也想要个长颈鹿行吗？”  
屈楚萧凑过来，嘲笑自家老妹儿是幼稚鬼，顺手又抢了个长颈鹿。  
道具组小姐姐：这么穷了，你们还要搬空剧组吗？

兄妹俩一人拎着个长颈鹿布偶，跟在李光洁身后准备去聚餐。  
赵今麦还小，遇上好奇的就问：“李老师，你要长颈鹿干什么呀？”  
“回去研究一下，给我闺女做一个。”  
“……您会做布艺啊？”  
不要说赵今麦，屈楚萧都瞪到了单眼皮的极限。  
“很难吗？”李光洁颇为得意的挑眉，“我还会织毛衣呢。”  
“啊啊啊姐姐姐姐！”小姑娘拉着哥哥尖叫着去追走在前面的屈菁菁，“你们王队会织毛衣诶！！！”

甜甜的生日正是北京一年中最好的时候，秋高气爽，阳光灿烂。  
郭京飞比约定的时间提早十分钟赶到海洋馆门口，大老远看见一男的躲在阴凉里倚着路灯杆玩手机，一身暗蓝条纹休闲西服，内搭配v领白T，衣服架子似的长腿窄腰，脸上还架着副墨镜——和四周一片和乐融融的亲子氛围格格不入。  
“甜甜呢？”  
“你是来见我，还是见我闺女啊？”  
“……”  
郭京飞心说，难不成咱俩这岁数在专门来海洋馆约会？  
“郭叔叔！！”  
甜甜小燕似的扑进郭京飞怀里，他抱起小姑娘转了两圈。一转头，只见李妈妈笑容可掬地迎上来，郭京飞终于明白为何李光洁今天格外暴躁。  
“诶呦，这是小郭吧。”  
“阿姨好，阿姨好。”  
怪不得雷佳音说郭京飞主要粉丝群体是中老年妇女，看着自己妈妈被哄得笑得合不拢嘴，李光洁在墨镜后面翻了个白眼。  
排队进馆的时候，李妈妈带着甜甜在前，李光洁和郭京飞并排走在后。  
李光洁压低声音，“今天我一出门，我妈就非要跟着……”  
“没事，正好我这次来北京也想拜访阿姨。”郭京飞要淡定许多，“一举两得。”

进了馆之后，郭京飞才体会到带孩子是件多么辛苦的事。  
海洋馆内光线暗，人又多，他们三个大人，六只眼睛，都不一定能时刻捕捉到李甜甜同学灵巧如梭鱼的身形。  
在李光洁不知道第几次仗着自己长手长脚的优势把小姑娘捞回来之后，他对着郭京飞恨恨咬牙，“真随你。”  
言外之意：皮。  
小姑娘好奇地歪歪头，郭京飞帮忙解释，“你爸爸说咱俩像。”  
李妈妈插嘴，“是是是，你看，嘴巴鼻子都像。”  
人越来越多，李光洁就不敢放小姑娘自己乱跑，牵着她慢慢走，边走边讲，随时科普。  
展窗又高又大，色彩斑斓的热带鱼和造型各异的珊瑚构造出一个五光十色的海底秘境，小孩子的注意力很容易被奇形怪状的生物完全吸引，小脸几乎要贴在玻璃上，眼睛瞪得老大，眨也不眨。  
幽幽的水光透过玻璃照亮一小方空间，李光洁背的相机终于有了用武之地。  
给小姑娘拍了几张之后，郭京飞推推他，转头对李妈妈笑道：“阿姨，我给你们一家照个合影啊？”  
“好呀，好呀，谢谢小郭。”  
李光洁交出相机时候不情不愿，“你会用吗？”  
“没你专业，但是会按快门。”  
走走停停地拍，相机在两人手里传来传去，李妈妈似乎有些不好意思，主动提出帮郭京飞拍照。  
郭京飞欣然接受，拉上甜甜；甜甜也欣然接受，拉上自己爸爸；爸爸不欣喜，但还是接受了。  
半路，李光洁以眼神表达质疑：你哪来的迷魂药？！  
郭京飞以眼神回应质疑：我招人喜欢，你不知道吗？

逛到鲨鱼展厅，父女俩都兴奋。一会甜甜你看这个，一会儿爸爸你看那个，一个小朋友变成两个小朋友。  
李妈妈弯弯眼睛，忽然说：“我好久没看见光洁这样了。”  
“阿姨，我……”  
“你们之间的事情，我答应过光洁，不过问。”李妈妈不看他，“但是你要答应阿姨，你们以后，要好好的。”  
郭京飞心头一热，猛地点头。  
这时候李光洁带着闺女逛回来，“你们说什么呢？”  
郭京飞答：“夸你年轻你可爱。”换来一个白眼。

海底隧道两侧的台阶可以坐下，小孩子们摸摸碰碰，大人们在旁侧可以歇口气。  
甜甜专注的看一条扁扁的鱼，郭京飞撑着下巴看了一会，忽然说，“下次带她去台湾的那个海洋馆吧，要是能睡在海底隧道，她肯定很开心。”

那还是他们刚刚在一起的时候，躲着公司媒体和公众出游甚至有一丝私奔的快感。  
他们先是分头飞到桃园，回合后从台北开始沿东线环台。他们在淡水看日落和人鱼码头的灯火，在花莲太平洋公园的岩石上晒太阳，从台东坐船到绿岛，那里海岸极美，往海里走几米，一低头就能看到一片珊瑚礁；再往南是垦丁，他们在沿海公路上骑机车，风呼啸着从耳边划过无比畅快，他们在龙磬断崖上准找南十字星，相互依偎着等待日出。  
海生馆从来不是他们的目的地，不过李光洁听民宿老板提到那里的夜宿项目后的临时起意。  
订票晚，两张票分属不同区域，转念一想也没什么，本来他俩大老爷们凑合亲子游圣地就有点尴尬。  
吃晚饭的时候，郭京飞还在筹划托着被子抱着枕头去约会。  
“没事，这儿晚上一关灯，乌漆嘛黑谁管你去哪，四通八达的，你就别动等着我去找你。”  
“要不我去找你？”  
“算了，你那方向感，别回头掉缸里让鲨鱼给吃了。”  
可惜最后拖着被子枕头的约会还是失败了。  
极地馆比普通馆冷，李光洁抱着被子，听旁边的小孩子问妈妈，企鹅宝宝睡觉了吗，后来企鹅宝宝大概也睡觉了，他还在抱着被子等啊等，也没等来郭京飞找他。  
实在是算不上美好的记忆。

最后一个展厅，是一个两层楼高的巨大水箱，水母如同浮动的灯盏，光影摇曳。  
“我可以试试。”李光洁忽然转过头对郭京飞说，“好像那种可能性也不会特别差。”  
这句话说得没头没脑，对方眨眨眼，才反应过来。  
“但是，”李光洁的语气一沉，“我已经和之前不一样了。”  
严格来说，他不再是个Omega，没有信息素，不会有发情期、标记，或者，另一个孩子。  
在摘掉腺体的时候，他已经把一部分人生，还有独属于他们之间的烙印，彻彻底底地埋葬了。  
标记对于Alpha和Omega来说，可以被理解为生物学意义上的，可是在相爱的人这里，似乎又多了一层灵魂纽带的意义。  
他已经不完整了，那么这段关系似乎也是不完整的。  
“有什么不一样吗？”郭京飞指指注意力还在水母上的甜甜，“也只是她长大了吧。”

她是他们血脉相融的延续，是把他们重新拉回在一起的纽带。  
在他以为自己的爱情走向穷途末路的时候，他逃走了，可是兜兜转转，他又回来。  
李光洁无数次问自己，如果他真的让你那么痛苦，你为什么还要不顾死活地生下这个孩子？你看她身上全是那个人的影子，难道不会更难过吗？  
事实是，他没有难过，他甚至因为那份相似更加爱这个孩子。

出口狭窄，人群就拥挤起来。  
李光洁让妈妈走在前面，自己抱着甜甜，护着小姑娘不被人潮挤到。可是快出来的时候，他们还是被冲散了。  
到了大厅，光线明亮起来，才发现他们不过是相隔了几米的距离。

这一次，他没有在原地等待，而是跨出一步。  
同时，那个人也握住了他的手。

我找到你了。

FIN.


End file.
